


Bedtime Routines

by Plumetta



Series: District 11/12 [2]
Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plumetta/pseuds/Plumetta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This goes in my District 11/12 series.  Haymitch has invited Chaff's nephew and family to move to 12.  Different kids have different bedtime routines and it can cause a disruption.  THe story will not really make sense unless you read A Letter from 11</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Routines

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything the universe belongs to Suzanne Collins

Cynthia had the day off from the factory. They had been there about a week and she noticed Charlotte was yawning a lot more than normal.

“Didn’t you sleep well last night?

Charlotte shook her head.

“What happened?

Charlotte checked to see if any Abernathys were around. “Hailey’s parents take too long with goodnights.

“What do you mean?

Charlotte shrugged. “At home, we just go to bed. You tuck us in and kiss us goodnight. There is so much Mr. and Mrs. Abernathy do.

“What do you mean?” Cynthia asked.

“Mrs. Abernathy sings a song about Panem then she picks out a storybook and reads it out loud. Out loud Mommy. At bedtime. Everyone knows storybooks are for after dinner not bedtime.

Cynthia pulled her daughter on her lap. “Well maybe it’s a Capitol tradition.”

“Then there is the kissing. 

“We kiss you goodnight.’ Cynthia said.

“Yes on the cheek. Hailey’s Mom gives her a “T” kiss.

“T” kiss?

“T” for Trinket. She kissed her all across her forehead and then down her nose. After that her Daddy comes in and there’s more stories.

“Another storybook?

“No….he tells a story but it’s very confusing. Sometimes the characters names change or the whole story It’s like he’s making it up as he goes along. I think about the story for at least an hour.

Cynthia smiled. He probably did and in his drunken haze he’d forget what he said the night before. Hailey was used to him and was probably more forgiving.

“Then last night he did something different. He asks her to say what she’s grateful for. It’s so weird Mommy. She said “I’m grateful for Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Katniss, Uncle Peeta, my friends, my toys and that no more kids ever have to be in The Hunger Games..

“Well, that’s not a bad thing.

“I’m not done Mommy. Then he told her that was all very important but she should also be grateful for having a nice house, plenty to eat, and having the right to live anywhere in Panem. Then he asked me what I was grateful for I said Mommy and Daddy but I couldn’t think of anything else.

“Did he pressure you to say more?

“No. He kissed Hailey, tucked her in, asked if I needed anything and turned off the light. I was up a long time thinking. I should have had a longer list.

“Honey, I don’t think it was a test.”

“That’s what Hailey said but…..maybe he wanted me to say I was grateful for him and Mrs. Abernathy letting us live here. What if I made him mad and he kicks us out?

“Charlotte, he invited us here. He wouldn’t do that.

“He might if he thinks you have ungrateful children. Chaff told me Mrs. Abernathy reads him a story too and Mr. Abernathy turns their light out after asking if they need another blanket or the window open. It’s hard to go to sleep after all that stuff. What if they start to ask Chaff what he’s grateful for…he won’t know what to say without hearing Hailey. They’ll think you have bad kids.

Cynthia didn’t know what to say. She and Thad were always so tired when they lived in District 11. She did try to read to the kids at least twice a week but they just kissed them goodnight and sent them to bed they didn’t have bedtime….routines.

“They know you‘re good kids.. Well, I’ll see what I can do.

Cynthia spoke to Thaddeus. He said.

“I don’t know. We can’t tell them how to put their kid to bed.

“I know but Charlotte is getting over-stimulated and you know if she doesn’t get enough sleep she misbehaves.

“Ask Effie when we can talk to them without the kids around. Thad suggested.

Cynthia asked Effie and Haymitch when they came home from shopping in The Hob. Haymitch said. “Right now. He called all the kids by name and when they came downstairs he said.

“You’re all going next door to visit Katniss.

“Why? We’re playing a game, I don’t want to go.” Chaff said in four year old seriousness.

Hailey’s little mouth feel open. You didn’t argue with her father when he sent you out of the house, you went.

Thad was about to tell his son not to be disrespectful but Hailey said calmly.

“Chaff, Daddy sometimes gets important phone calls and children cannot be around.

“How come?

“Because you’re not allowed to make noise. Plutarch Heavensbee might be doing an interview or sometimes President Paylor.

Charlotte turned to Hailey. “But they’re TV people. They don’t really talk to people for real…only in the Capitol.

Hailey shook her head. “They talk to my Daddy but I’m never allowed to stay.

Haymitch clapped his hands. “Kids, time to go. Effie or Cynthia will come get you when it’s time.

Hailey picked up a small backpack. Thad Jr. asked. “What’s that?

“Toys to play with at the Everdeen house. Aunt Katniss doesn’t have toys.

“Can I take my toys? Chaff asked.

“I don’t see why not. Hailey said.

Chaff ran inside to get his game. Charlotte grabbed a doll and Thad Jr. grabbed a ball.

Effie brought them next door and when she returned Cynthia and Thad looked very uncomfortable.

Thad said. “Hailey has a lot of routines.

Haymitch shrugged. Effie said “Structure is good for children.”

Cynthia quickly agreed. “Of course but…..not all children have the same routines. Hailey is used to being sent out of the house but our kids aren’t.

“You said you wanted to talk privately. Effie said. “That’s how we talk privately if it can’t wait until Hailey’s in bed.

Cynthia said. “It’s an adjustment for Charlotte sharing a room with Hailey. She’s not used to the bedtime routine.

Effie gasped. “Of course. Poor little Charlotte must be missing her parents terribly. We should split the time in the girls room. Do you read her stories, sing, cuddle, discuss the day? 

Thad and Cynthia suddenly felt very neglectful. “No, we just kiss them goodnight and send them to bed.

Effie was confused. “Then I don’t understand. What is Charlotte missing?

Haymitch patted his wife’s hand. “She isn’t missing anything. Are we bothering her?

“You’re keeping her awake. Thaddeus said.

“We were wondering if we put Charlotte to bed and then you did your stories and songs with Hailey in your room and just carried her in for bed.

Effie and Hailey looked at each other. Haymitch said firmly. “No.”

“What do you mean no? We never read to Charlotte close to bedtime she’ll spend hours thinking about the story. Thad said.

“Cynthia added. “She also doesn’t understand your grateful game.

Haymitch blinked. “It’s not a game. My mother used to insist that me and my brother come up with at least one thing a day to be grateful about. It’s probably the only reason I didn’t kill myself years ago. 

Cynthia was mortified. ‘Charlotte thought it was a test and you were going to throw us out if she gave the wrong answers.

Haymitch sighed. “I’m sorry about that but we can’t do Hailey’s bedtime rituals outside of her bedroom.

Cynthia frowned. “Can I ask why not?

“Because Hailey is forbidden in our bedroom if I’m in there asleep or awake.

“Forbidden? Thad asked. I know you said the kids can’t touch you if you’re asleep but….

Effie said softly. “One time when Hailey was little she forgot the rule about not waking her father up. Fortunately she didn’t touch the arm that had the knife but….we had to make stricter rules. We used to let her cuddle with us in the mornings after he woke up. The problem is it’s too tempting for a little girl to climb into bed with her parents so…we made up a lot of bedtime routines so she gets to spend plenty of time with us. 

“We’ve actually cut back. Haymitch said. “I usually have her recap her day and cuddle but she’s a little shy around Charlotte.

“I don’t want to change Hailey’s routines when so much has changed in her life. Effie said. “Although I don’t want to disrupt your children either.

Thad and Cynthia exchanged looks. “Why don’t we bring Charlotte to our room until you’re done with Hailey and then put her to bed? Cynthia suggested.

Haymitch nodded. “That’s fine but we’re going to tell her you have different routines and Charlotte misses them.

“That’s fine.”

Haymitch laughed. ‘Any other objections you have to our parenting?

Effie scolded. ‘Haymitch, they said no such thing. 

“Oh come on. You could tell them about the time I gave Hailey a sip of liquor when she was five

“Did you really do that? Cynthia asked.

Effie blushed. “Yes.

“She asked if she could taste it, like when her mother gave her coffee.. Haymitch said. “Forbidden fruit is the most tempting. I gambled that she wouldn’t like the taste and she didn’t. 

“Don’t give my kids liquor. Thad said. “Even if they ask.”

“As long as you stay out of my parenting, I’ll stay out of yours.

Thad smiled “You have a deal.”


End file.
